Utility and ornamental poles are well known in the art. Some poles are used to display signs, flags, banners, bird houses, nests, feeders and/or plants. Others are used to support communication systems, lights and security cameras. Unfortunately, such poles typically do not provide means for raising, lowering and easily removing the supported object. Thus, installation and maintenance requires the use of a ladder, crane or other personnel lifting device, which is inconvenient, costly and conducive to injury.
There is an absence of versatile carriage systems that can lift, lock in place, and lower a wide array of light, medium or heavy objects on tall elongated structures, such as poles. Specialty mast systems, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,355 to Garchinsky and U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,241 to Meyer et al. are known in the art for raising and lowering light assemblies on highway light poles. While such systems are useful for raising and lowering suspended lighting assemblies and their associated electrical wiring, such systems are not useful for plants that require irrigation. Also, when lowered, the carried assemblies are not readily removable from the mast. Furthermore, such systems typically require raising and lowering of high voltage electrical lines, which tend to wear and bind after repeated raising, lowering and long term all-weather storage, and pose serious electrocution risks. The extra wiring, which must be fed out and retracted, also adds considerably to the expense and complexity of the system.
As populations of many animal species are becoming threatened because of ecological pressures, the provision of appropriate animal houses and feeders can help support locally important populations. The environmental and aesthetic benefits of animal houses and feeders, such as nest boxes and bird feeders, including birdhouses, are well known. Animals such as birds add beauty to a yard, and along with bats, can help control pest (e.g., mosquito) populations. To be effective, such houses and feeders must be installed in a quiet place, out of the reach of predators and scavengers such as cats and raccoons, generally between about five meters above ground. Too often, people with good intentions will install a house or feeder, but then forget about it. It is important to clean out a house and feeder periodically to prevent accumulation of debris and parasite infestation. Additionally, fresh hay or wood shavings may be added to a house periodically to make the house suitable for use as a winter roost. Of course, a food must be replenished regularly in a feeder. Unfortunately, means for elevating, lowering and easily removing houses and feeders has not heretofore been provided.
As another example, pole mounted planters have been devised to beautify landscapes and architecture. Unfortunately, heretofore known pole planters cannot be easily adjusted, i.e., raised and/or lowered and rotated repeatedly, through a continuum of positions. Instead, they remain fixed at a certain elevation and angular orientation. Irrigation is equally problematic. Watering an elevated planter and caring for the plant requires use of a ladder or other tools or removal of the planter and reinstallation after the task is completed. Evenly distributing sunlight entails removal and repositioning the planter.
As yet another example, municipalities frequently displays flags and banners on sign and light posts to promote and commemorate special events and achievements. Installing, maintaining (e.g., cleaning) and removing such items requires the use of a ladder, crane or other personnel lifting device, which is inconvenient, costly and conducive to injury. When vehicles with cranes are used, they are parked alongside the pole, which contributes to traffic congestion.
What is needed is a variable controlled carriage adapted for raising, lowering, holding, locking and releasing a wide array of ornamental and utilitarian objects on poles or other elongated vertically oriented structures. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.